Selyin
Selyin lies on the west side of the central forest in the Humanoid Realm. It's citizens who venture outside of the city are under constant threat from the orcs to the west and the dark elves to the north east. The hundreds of years of this poor situation have made a vast majority of the elven population of the city capable of self defense and a hatred of the orcs and dark elves. Description Built to blend into the forest and be friendly to the surrounding nature, the city looks more like a gathering of white stones that the forest has grown over. The city is small, compared to most of the other cities in the realm, this is mostly due to the elves having a population that hasn't increased very much over the centuries. Under constant harassment from their neighbors the city's people often die from raids or are captured to be slaves when they go into the forest. Despite the lower populatoin, the city still contains the highest concentration of Magic users in the realm, soon followed by Foxmoor's gnomes. Selyin uses a Senate system of government. This has caused it to be very balanced in its decision making process, however has also caused not many things to change within the city due to the high average age of the Senators. Relations Darkstone : A few traders make the route between Darkstone and Selyin with an armed escort, this is the only way the two cities can trade goods reliably without them getting raided by the other factions in the area, or in some cases the forest itself will consume the traders never to be seen again. A few rare things that only elves are able to make with ease are the primary things these traders bring out of the city. Marble Narrows : The city does not use a lot of stone in its construction, however occasionally such things need to be made of stone that the city will trade with Marble Narrows in order to get these needs done as gathering stones of any type in the local area is perilous for many reasons. These trades usually come up river as it is far easier to transport heavy shipments by water. Kurnak : The orcs and many halfbreeds of Kurnak have continued their fighting with the elves for many centuries. Those that do not fall in battle are usually taken to be slaves for the orcs or traded to the Dark Elves of Solwyn. The western forest area is almost gaurenteed to have slavers or fighters in it. Solwyn : The Dark Elf city of Solwyn to the north east has always been a thorn in the elves' side. Either the elves suffer from their influence and people willingly go to their city to break free from the elven lifestyle where people are one with nature and are more reserved in thier actions, or they're taken as unwilling slaves for their own purposes. This has always made going north east of the city a task that only the brave will take on.